


Assassin's A Like

by ShadowAssassinz



Series: Skyrim Adventures [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: :D, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new story that i worked on together with a friend :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's A Like

“This isn’t going to work” the tall Dunmer man whispered flicking his wring “Have a little more trust in me will’ya?” the Imperial man smirked bumping his shoulder against the Dunmers “Last time I had a little ‘trust’ in you it lead to both of us almost losing our heads to the axe!” the Dunmer hissed “Aron. Trust me, this time it’ll be different” 

Arondil rolled his eyes at the level of enthusiasm the Imperial had but he’d listen to him, yet again and he’d probably have to be the one saving their asses…yet again. Sigh he had to come up with an escape plan if things started going bad “more like when” he muttered to himself quietly enough that the Imperial only threw him an innocent glance. 

Vega was new to the Brotherhood, and after Arondil saw Vegas skills he decided that training the boy himself would be easier and perhaps more to his advantage. This contract however had gone from easy to impossible in a matter of seconds, still nothing Arondil couldn’t handle himself, but then again this wasn’t his contract, it was Vegas. Everything had gone rather smooth until they arrived at the targets house only to find the man already laying in a puddle of his own blood. They were about to leave when they spotted a blond Nord woman with a hefty armor and two-handed axe on her back “there is no way in oblivion I’m letting some bandit steal my contract!” Vegas had hissed “I’ll sneak up on her and ask why she saw it fit interfearing with a Dark Brotherhood contract” “This isn’t going to work” Arondil whispered. And that lead them to where they we’re now.

“she’ll spot you and with one swing with that axe I’ve wasted my time training an complete idiot, an dead idiot ” Arondil didn’t bother to look at Vega and therefor didn’t notice that he was already making his way towards the woman “so let’s just….!” He looked up and saw Vega slowly sneaking up on the woman grabbing on to his sword “Vega!!” Arondil hissed as quiet as he could. ‘Why couldn’t the kid ever listen?!’ he thought as he also made his way towards the woman. 

“Don’t move” Vega whispered as he pointed the sword at the womans head “why are you here? You are interfearing with the Dark Brotherhood so I suggest you make it quick”. The woman slowly turned around to face him “you’re not with The Dark Brotherhood, I’ve never seen you before. You’re just some petty thief here to see what you can get your dirt hands on aren’t you?” Vega looked surprised at the woman “seen me before what-“ “VEGA LOOK OUT!” Arondil yelled as he jumped to his side catching a black clothed figure and slamming them in to the floor.

“Where did he come from?!” Vega asked surprised “the shadows” Arondil answered with a grin holding the figure down by their shoulders, the figure started struggling and by pure reflex he slammed the figures body back down by holding down on their chest only to be shocked. Instead of finding a strong and firm surface there was two round and soft shapes “…..it’s a wo-“ suddenly the girl grabbed on to Arondil’s arms, pushed them aside and slammed her forehead in to his nose, Arondil that had lost focus let out a slight groan as he was flipped over and slammed in to the floor.

The woman raised her fist and both Arondil and Vega stared with shock as a blade literally came out of her hand and went right in to his shoulder. “By the wrath of Sithis!!” The woman drew back the blade in a swift motion “Brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked please leave a like :D
> 
> Stay Sharp! ;D
> 
> Follow The Creed! >:] 
> 
> Did I Ever Tell You The Definition Of Insanity? >:D


End file.
